


Vengeance

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: MC2 (Marvel), Marvel (Comics), Original Work, Spider-Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Anger, Arguing, Blood, Cousins, Dark, Face Punching, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pain, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Punching, Rage, Rain, Revenge, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: After the death of her parents and disbanding of the New Preservers May goes on the hunt for Green Goblin to make him pay for what he's done.





	Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Froody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froody/gifts).

Thunder and lightning crashed all around, illuminating the sky and the figure perched on the wall.

"Norman Osborn..."

Osborn whipped around quickly and stared in disbelief, perched above him was... her.

He stepped away when she landed in front of him, her stance representing that of a predator that was about to kill. Norman snarled quietly and drew a knife, running right at her desperately. A scream escaped him when she grabbed his arm, twisting it at an unnatural angle.

May kicked him back, stepping up to Osborn before grabbing him and slamming his face into a window, shattering the glass before she began kicking him several times.

She suddenly picked him up by the throat and slammed him into a nearby wall, hard enough to break the cement and cause a concussion. Norman's face was a mess of blood and bruises, his left eye forced shut. He wheezed in protest before letting out a cry as he was thrown through a window, rolling into several store display stands. Picking himself up slowly he was surprised to suddenly get knocked off his feet by a sweep of the legs.

May grabbed a nearby register and lifted it above her head, preparing to bring it crashing down onto Osborn's head. She stopped when she heard a shout behind her...

"Stop!"

May turned slowly and dropped the cash register, the machine crashing to the ground loudly. She hadn't even noticed that Normie had made his escape.

"He's getting away! I can't let hi-"

"You're going to let him get away. What the hell is wrong with you?" Vivian asked, vaulting over the busted window. She approached her cousin cautiously, expecting her to run.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you, I had him! Why didn't you let me do it?"

"Because that's not who you a-"

"You don't know that! Hell, you don't even care that they're dead!"

As soon as May finished that sentence Vivian lunged forward, slugging her across the face which caused May to fall to her hands and knees with a hand on her jaw.

"I do care... You're just too blind with rage to see what you've become. The very thing you've been fighting for years, a murderer."


End file.
